<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>（长篇·FGO同人/all咕哒♂）猜猜我是谁 by AKAIAKAI</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26282620">（长篇·FGO同人/all咕哒♂）猜猜我是谁</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKAIAKAI/pseuds/AKAIAKAI'>AKAIAKAI</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/Grand Order</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:02:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>24,267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26282620</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKAIAKAI/pseuds/AKAIAKAI</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(σﾟ∀ﾟ)σ仔细看警告！<br/>#角色黑化，stk变态文，雷普情节存在，并没有任何做爱戏只有变态横行。<br/>#如果有人觉得“哇！有点眼熟是不是看过了！”那是因为此乃重置版，和之前的是不一样的。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cú Chulainn | Caster/Fujimaru Ritsuka, C汪咕哒, Fujimaru Ritsuka/Gawain | Saber, all咕哒 - Relationship, 亚瑟咕哒 - Relationship, 伯爵咕哒 - Relationship, 高文咕哒</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 一.月影</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>果然？<br/>那还用说！</p><p>字数：10457</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>咖啡店的门推开，门铃响后很快就有服务生走来带人入座。里面人不多，大部分都是学生和个别上班族。店里一年到头都播放着蓝调爵士乐，听久了就像吃多了奶油抹茶一样令人反胃。</p><p>   藤丸立香将客人带到座位上，询问客人点些什么后写了杯卡布奇诺后就将单子撕下，走去递给了库丘林。</p><p>   整个咖啡店只需要两个店员，这种冷淡经营成日亏本的店竟能经营两年也得亏老板有钱。</p><p>   一般待在柜台那里制作咖啡的是立香的同事库丘林，有着一张勾人的帅哥脸，而他本人也没有浪费这个天赋，撩结账的小女生简直家常便饭。立香有时也会暗自感叹自己长的不如别人，不过看习惯后他只想把库丘林从结账台踹出去让他来。</p><p>   “既然那么喜欢我，那就要多来光临哦两位小姐。” </p><p>“好～”两个小女生开心地笑着答应。而他们后面排队等着的客人已经不耐烦到不停看手表。</p><p>   立香看门口没人来，就直接走进柜台把库丘林挤到一旁招呼下一位客人结账，虽然遭受了两个女生的白眼但也好过店铺在网上又被投诉。立香恭敬地微微鞠躬说着欢迎下次再来。</p><p>  “立香君，你还真是有电灯泡的潜质啊～”库丘林一手撑在柜台上玩弄着自己长发，一脸笑意地看着立香语气轻佻。</p><p>   立香将员工帽扣到库丘林头上，“把头发塞进帽子里，我可不想别人又从咖啡里挑出头发来。”</p><p>   “服务员，这个咖啡里有头发啊！”</p><p>   立香立刻拍了下自己额头，然后认命地走过去挨骂。库丘林将帽子随便一戴跟着立香一起走了过去。</p><p>   “你们⋯⋯！”</p><p>   “真是非常抱歉。”库丘林挡在立香前先开口道歉，然后转头诗意让立香回柜台那里。</p><p>  在库丘林解决后走回了柜台。 “谢谢。”立香对帮了自己一把的库丘林心生一丝感激。</p><p>“照顾一下后辈理所应当的。”库丘林拍了下立香后背笑着说道，“好了去收拾吧。”一个托盘被塞到立香手里。</p><p>   咖啡店到六点时就要关门了，立香打了个哈欠，看着店外准时亮起的红红绿绿的霓虹灯感到困顿。</p><p>  只有快到闭店时店长才会从后门进店里，拿杯子泡一杯咖啡自己喝。</p><p>   “晚上好，店长。”</p><p>   “晚上好。”回应和本人一样果然都很冷淡。立香抿了下嘴转身走去将客人的杯子碟子放进托盘里端到后厨洗干净。库丘林和店长也没有什么交流，两边也是问了个好就没了。</p><p>   在打扫完店后，立香走进员工室将帽子和围裙摘下放到柜子里。立香手摸到衬衫扣子一个个解开脱下，此时员工室的门被打开。</p><p>   “终于下班了啊。”库丘林说着走了进来将帽子摘下，盘起的长发散落下来，如果不看正面算是个长发美人。</p><p>   立香将员工服用衣架挂好放进柜子里，然后拿出自己那被洗的有些变形的学校制服穿上。“为什么你这语气能那么大叔啊，简直跟居酒屋里上班族大叔在抱怨一样。”立香忍不住吐槽。</p><p>   “到年纪就会这样啦，立香君还年轻着呢。”库丘林开着玩笑说道，伸手将发圈扯下套到手腕上，随手将帽子和围裙丢到柜子里，一手解开员工服扣子也一起随便丢进去，任由它们皱成一团，反正也不是什么要烫的衣服。</p><p>   穿好衣服坐在椅子上等库丘林换衣服的立香一直盯着库丘林后背。</p><p>   “我说你员工服里面不穿长袖不冷吗？就这么一件短袖”立香突然发现了盲点。</p><p>  “你要试试站在那里准备手磨咖啡吗，保准让身体快速热起来哦。”库丘林拿起自己的衣服很快套好，将长发从毛衣里扯出来时还带出了静电的火花，噼里啪啦地响。</p><p>   “算了，而且我也不懂手磨咖啡啊。”立香忍不住感叹库丘林也不容易，虽然是个为了搭讪会搞得其他客人投诉的家伙。</p><p>   咖啡店一般最后写账本兼锁门的是店长，俩人背着包就从后门快速溜了，要是被捉住写账就太要命了。</p><p>   在寒风凛冽的人行道道上走着，立香将手插进口袋里，脸埋在毛衣的高领中躲避如刀割般的寒风。库丘林穿着羽绒服这点风根本没有在怕的，还将手伸进立香脖子后冰了他一下。</p><p>   “哇！好冷！”立香立刻离远了库丘林，隔出一段安全距离。</p><p>  “哈哈哈哈哈！”库丘林将手插进羽绒服口袋里走在立香身后笑着。</p><p>   立香打工的咖啡店也不是什么偏僻地方的小店，反而在很繁华的商业街开着，每次下班和其他结伴而行逛街的学生们擦肩而过时，立香心里也有小小的羡慕，不过这时库丘林又偷偷把手伸进立香脖子那，冻得立香生气地抬脚踩了库丘林的白鞋一脚。</p><p>   “呜哇，你也太狠心了吧！”库丘林蹲下来看自己宝贵的鞋子，从背包里立刻拿出湿巾擦立香留下的鞋印。</p><p>   “谁叫你老拿你手冻我。”立香气鼓鼓地说道。</p><p>   库丘林见擦不干净就将湿巾丢到垃圾桶，“真是托你福我回去得洗鞋了。”</p><p>   “嗯⋯⋯抱歉。”觉得不好意思得立香小声地说到。“嗯？没听到啊，刚才说什么了？”库丘林揽住立香脖子，带着一脸坏笑将脸凑近。</p><p>   “说你浑身咖啡豆味，好难闻！”立香嫌弃地将库丘林的脸推远后快步走到前头。“喂喂，你这家伙小女生吗？”库丘林拽住立香的背包将他拖回来伸手揽住了立香肩膀，“这是魅力的味道啊小子。” 立香嫌弃地瞥了库丘林一眼但没说什么。</p><p>   俩人互相开着玩笑走到车站，互相道别后库丘林很快搭上了巴士。车水马龙之地排队的人也多。被库丘林揽着肩膀走来时还有个人形挡风板，现在冷风又开始不停地往衣服里钻。立香冷的抱住了双臂祈祷着巴士快点到站。</p><p>   好不容易挤上巴士后，立香侧着身走到后门前抓着栏杆站好。巴士停停走走，经过商场前一下涌进了一堆男男女女，车厢里空气都变得不流通了，闷得立香头发晕。</p><p>   这时立香感觉有人在摸他，不，准确来讲像无意的触碰。真可怜啊，摸的可是我这个平凡无奇的男生哦。立香心想到。巴士合上了门，继续行驶。</p><p>   过了两分钟又有被摸的感觉，这次真的是上手摸了，直接大胆的揉捏立香的臀部，即使隔着厚厚的裤子立香都能感觉这个很不妙。“咳咳。”立香咳嗽了两声后手突然收回了。立香想着对方比自己亏多了，错摸了个男人，自己被摸两下也不掉肉。</p><p>    但是那双手突然就伸进他裤子里捏了他屁股一把，简直是故意的。</p><p>   “小，小偷！有小偷啊！”立香大声喊到。车上乘客瞬间熙攘了起来，纷纷伸手护住了自己的包，眼睛怀疑地打量着周围人。</p><p>   “这个年代还当小偷，真是没手脚。”“恶心。”“简直败类。”之类的骂声在人们口中小声传播着。立香就在混乱中到站下车，逃离了那辆巴士。</p><p>   立香心有余悸地走在回家路上，真是没想到现在变态连他这种平平无奇男高中生都要下手。</p><p>   “欢迎光临。”</p><p>   立香走进便利店里，到了饮料架前拿了一瓶大麦茶结账。“欢迎下次光临。”店员带着笑容将被装好的大麦茶递给立香。“谢谢。”接过袋子后习惯性感谢完，立香提着袋子走出便利店门口。</p><p>   叮咚，此刻走进来一位带着帽子身穿蓝色卫衣的青年和立香擦肩而过。外国人？立香看到帽子里露出来的金发想到。好奇地多看了青年一眼，那家伙一进店里就去杂志架前拿了本杂志翻。</p><p>   立香提着袋子走在漆黑的道路上，虽然他住的公寓离车站近但是周围都没有多少路灯，连巡逻的警察也几乎见不到。</p><p>   便宜也有便宜的原因啊。立香将手机的手电筒打开照亮马路，脑子里想着算数题来分散注意力。</p><p>   最近小巷里有发现女人的断手，奇怪的哭泣声从小巷传出，这些周边大妈的传言不断地出现立香在脑子里。</p><p>   嗒拉，立香身后出现了铁制品掉落的响声，吓得他背后冷汗直流。不会吧不会吧！真的有违反现实的奇怪东西吗！？立香故作镇定继续往前走，但步伐却加快了不少。</p><p>   好在路不是很远，花个十多分钟就能走到公寓门口。立香三步并作两步踏进公寓中，站在门口灯光下回头看。在小区大门左边的路灯下照着，有一个很长的人形影子一动不动的在那里，正好墙挡住了影子的主人。此时风吹的树叶哗哗作响，从狭窄位置吹出的风声宛若鬼哭狼嚎般惊悚。</p><p>   立香立刻转身走进公寓里要搭电梯上楼回家，但是踏入电梯的时候透过电梯里镜面的反射中看到那个影子动了一下。</p><p>   立香几乎是跑回家的，从口袋里掏出钥匙开门然后立刻关门上锁再扣住门锁，并扭上了门上的锁才安心下来。</p><p>   “哈，哈……超级不妙啊，我是不是以后不要打会晚归的工比较好啊。”立香捂住狂跳的心脏坐在地板上回忆刚才发生的事情，感觉要是再晚一步真的就要成为大妈们口中的恐怖八卦四处传播。</p><p>    冷静下来后立香把鞋子脱掉走进客厅，将大麦茶放进冰箱里。</p><p>   这个房子里有单独的浴室，但是吃住都在一个房间，寝室是单独的一个小房间并挨着阳台，不管冬夏都是很难熬的，晚上总有冷风会从缝隙吹进来，所以立香就挂了个比较厚的窗帘在那里，平时拉上房间就会变得很昏暗。</p><p>  瘫在地上感受活着的美好后立香从包里拿出了作业，就算为了生计要辛苦打工，高中生的本分还是不能忘。将近九点半时立香才合上了书，扶着桌子站起来去给自己弄点吃的。</p><p>   “我是不是有做多了菜来着，热下就吃吧⋯⋯”立香在冰箱里寻找自己昨天吃剩的菜塞进微波炉里热，然后从米箱里勺了勺米进碗中洗干净倒电饭煲里开始蒸。</p><p>   “啊遭了又要买米了！仔细一看还有好多调料只剩一点点了⋯⋯”立香晃了下酱油瓶，里头只剩不满一个底的酱油。</p><p>   一个人住真的是太辛苦了什么都要自己来。立香已经怠惰地坐在地上动也不想动。</p><p>  叮。</p><p>   立香从微波炉将简直可以说是寒酸到极致的粗糙晚餐摆到桌上，说了声我开动了，动筷伴着菜将一碗饭全部吃干净。在心中狠狠唾弃了下这该死的好养活的胃后，立香将盘子和碗筷洗干净摆在筐里晾干。</p><p>   此时门铃被摁响，“谁啊？”立香甩了下手上的水走到门前透过猫眼查看。却见另一只眼睛出现在猫眼前，还有低沉的笑声和奇怪的喘气声隔着门传来。</p><p>   “啊！”立香被吓了一跳。</p><p>   “立香立香立香，我终于找到你了！”</p><p>   “你谁啊！”立香立刻离开了门前大声地质问着门前的男人。</p><p>   “呵呵呵呵呵呵。”一阵低沉的笑声从门外传来。</p><p>   难道是车上那个变态不成？！他居然跟到我家了！！立香转身立刻去拿自己手机，门铃声却突然急促地响起来。</p><p>   叮咚 叮咚 叮咚 叮咚 叮咚 叮咚。</p><p>   此时隔壁的人砸墙骂了句吵死人了！立香不想被投诉到物业，只能拿着手机再度走到门前，再次透过猫眼观察。眼睛突然移开，什么东西盖住了猫眼一片漆黑。</p><p>   “我在舔立香眼睛呢呵呵呵，和立香脸对脸真是太幸福了。”</p><p>   “我报警了，你个变态！！”立香举起电话对着门大声警告着，门外很快没了声音，接着就是一声锁被打开的咔塔声。遭了，这家伙会撬锁？！</p><p>   “等下，你到底想干什么？”立香立刻用身体抵住门，总之先别让对方一下冲进来。</p><p>   对面人没有回话，又是咔塔一声，除了门上挂着的锁链能暂时挡住对方，可是保不准对方大力地踹几次这条细小门锁链就要坏了。立香决定离远门先退到自己房门口去，想着要是那变态闯进来他就从阳台翻到二楼去。</p><p>   门被打开了，但打开的缝隙还不够伸手进来，一张张照片被从门缝间丢进来，接着门就被关了回去。</p><p>   立香观察了一会儿才小心翼翼地走到门前查看猫眼，什么人都不在。但是小心为上，立香姑且还是把门锁了回去。蹲下去捡起了照片时发现全部都是自己的私人照片，上面还有一堆红色马克笔写的字和日期。</p><p>   x月x日，立香今天吃的不是很好呢，我也试着和立香吃一样的但果然不行啊。</p><p>  x月xx日，腰很细呢，饮食的原因？</p><p>  x月x日，睡觉踢被子不是好习惯哦，真想替你盖好。</p><p>  x月xx日，今天和立香搭了同一辆车呢，立香身上都是咖啡的味道，最近我也稍微试试手磨咖啡吧，只要是为了你。</p><p>  x月x日，立香的家，找——到啦</p><p>   立香不想再多看一眼立刻将那些照片扔到了垃圾桶里。车上的变态不仅知道他家了而且还跟踪了他很久，还偷拍他，简直是、简直是让人作呕！！喉头涌起了一阵酸水，立香捂着嘴跑进了厕所。</p><p>   “报警吧……”刚吐完所有胃里东西后，脸色苍白的立香拿起手机准备拨打报警电话时一个未知号码突然打来。不会吧……难道那个变态有我电话？立香疑惑的时候，电话自行挂断了。</p><p>   立香环顾着卫生间四周，“莫非，有监视器吗？”他抓紧手机的手不住地颤抖。</p><p>   怎么办，要往哪里躲，为什么偏偏是我被缠上了！！！为什么！</p><p>   哐啷，玻璃被砸碎了的声音传来。立香打开厕所门走出去，看见屋内一地的玻璃碎间躺着块石头。“开什么玩笑……”立香手颤抖着捡起了那块石头，有一张纸条用透明胶粘在上面，立香拿下来拆开。</p><p>   「立香差不多该报警了吧，这样想着就丢了个石头进来，抱歉抱歉～附上歉礼了哦，去看看阳台。」</p><p>   只有一个相机摆放在阳台地面上，什么时候放的怎么放的一概不知。打开来里面存着许多照片，是立香赤裸着，被男人侵犯的照片。</p><p>   “什么意思？！开什么玩笑！！！为什么会有这种东西！！！”立香将相机立刻对墙扔去，“为什么要找上我，到底谁干的啊！”手不自觉地揪紧了自己裤管，“去死！去死！去死！”绷紧到极限的神经已经承受不住，立香蹲在相机前将自己深深埋进了臂弯中想逃避这一切，心跳声埋没了嘈杂的心灵。</p><p> </p><p>   噩梦中男人和那双眼在注视着自己，一张张照片落在立香面前。“立  香。”一只手从照片中伸出抓住了立香手臂，“找  到  你  了。”接着大力一扯把立香抓进当中。</p><p>“不要叫啊立香，做个好孩子，这样我就会温柔对待你，对，就这样做个乖孩子吧。”</p><p>不要！不要！救救我！！</p><p> </p><p>   “啊啊啊啊啊！”立香从梦中立刻惊醒猛地坐起了身，惊魂未定地大口大口喘着气，身上的睡衣都已被自己的汗打湿了。好不容易缓过神来，立香揉揉湿透的头发从床上下来，打开了手机查看时间。</p><p>   4：50这三个数字在黑暗中出现眼前。</p><p>   立香捂住了脸再度倒回床上蜷缩起来。“为什么会是我……讨厌，我不要。”</p><p>   虽然疲惫不堪但不得不去学校，至少在学校还安全点。起身随便冲了下身体就穿好校服去准备上学。立香将作业整理好放进包中，在低头时再度看见了垃圾桶那堆照片，胃酸开始往上涌，昨晚的事情还历历在目，光是想到立香手都是抖得的，心脏在胸膛里强烈地跳动着。</p><p>   “⋯⋯真可怕。”刚煮熟的鸡蛋被手捏的粉碎，立香毫无意识地捏紧了手中已经粉碎的鸡蛋，直到鸡蛋壳刺疼他的手掌才回过神来。</p><p> </p><p>   才6点多立香就出了门，将垃圾丢到指定地方后朝着车站走去，一些晚归的工作者三三两两地迎着立香面走来。立香登录了ins对着还未亮的天空拍了张照，打下一段话。</p><p>   「果然周一尽是坏事啊。」</p><p>      早班的巴士还算空，都是拿着公文包的职员准备去上班。立香比较安心地找了个位置坐下。到站后，立香下车朝着学校走去，路上一个学生也没有，街边的店也没开。</p><p>   “呼。”立香呼出气想暖和下冻的僵硬的手指，脚上加快了步伐赶往学校，学校里会比较暖和。</p><p>    “啊——快走快走，早上的风也太冻人了。”立香自言自语着匆忙地换了室内鞋。从右边楼梯往班去的时候突然听到有人喊他。</p><p>   “藤丸？”数学老师高文拿着教科书正站在走廊那里。</p><p>   “啊！早上好老师。”立香被高文的出现吓了一跳，“老师来的还真早啊。”</p><p>   高文摸摸后脑勺，“这个，我只是没做完工作想着早点过来赶工而已哈哈哈。”高文不好意思地笑着回答。</p><p>   立香看了会高文的脸，“……这样啊。”转身继续往楼上走。</p><p>   其实立香对高文这位老师还挺有好感的，虽然也有可能是对方是外国人的原因，在学校里对方那绅士的性格和帅哥颜斩获了一大批女生的心，让她们背地里喊着非高文老师不嫁。立香觉得高文性格又好讲课也很有趣，总之挺喜欢的。</p><p>   在度过了一个上午后到了午饭时间，立香拿着买的面包和牛奶去找学妹马修，对方在楼下的长椅那里早已经占好位了。</p><p>   “前辈快来快来！”马修似乎有什么想分享的催着立香快过来。</p><p>   “来了来了。”立香快步走过去坐到长椅上。</p><p>   马修从袋子里拿出饭盒打开，“前辈，我学着做了泡芙，加拉哈德说我做的很不错我就带来给前辈尝尝了。”她期待地看着立香。</p><p>   饭盒里一个个圆滚滚的泡芙散发着香甜的奶油味，立香用手拿起一个尝了一口。“做的很好吃啊！马修也太厉害了吧！！”</p><p>   马修不好意思地脸红了视线看向一旁，“没有没有，还是初学者的作品。啊咧？”马修看着立香突然发现了什么，用手指了下自己眼下，“前辈有黑眼圈了，昨晚没睡好吗？” </p><p>    “唔？”立香摸了摸自己眼，然后打开手机的相机用前置摄像头看自己，“啊真的，我应该也没有太晚睡吧。” 立香看完后将手机收起来。</p><p>   看着担心的马修，立香拍了下脑门，“啊，可能是那件事吧，我晚上回家的时候感觉被奇怪的东西跟着了跟到了公寓前，然后晚上就做了噩梦呢。” </p><p>   “诶？！这也太不妙了吧，要不要去求个符比较好？”马修担心地说道。</p><p>   “不不，是人哦，我那里最近有很奇怪传言出来，像小巷里女人的断手，奇怪的人在附近转悠之类的。”立香凑近马修耳旁压低了声音说道。</p><p>   “难，难道是通行魔之类的吗！”马修吓得捂住了嘴，然后想起了什么从身后拿出了一本绿色封面的书，“这是达芬奇酱推荐给女生的书哦，危险鉴定指南，不知道前辈用不用的上。” </p><p>   立香看着那本书，“不，这个还是⋯⋯”我是不能轻易报了啊，转学对我来说根本不可能，没有钱又没有父母依靠，根本是被人故意针对上了。</p><p>    “前辈果然还是拿着看看吧，如果真的有变态能早点发现哦！”马修将书塞进了立香手里。</p><p>   立香翻开书本，有一页写的是跟踪狂第三阶段会开始侵入受害者家中的内容吸引到了立香目光，直到上课铃响才发现手里的面包只吃了一半。</p><p>   “马修，我先借了。”立香合上了书。</p><p>   “没问题，预防很重要嘛。”马修将饭盒收拾好和立香一起走回了教学楼。</p><p>   在走上三楼的时候，高文正从四楼楼梯下来双方碰了凑巧。高文手里拿着一打卷子，“又见面了藤丸，啊还有马修。”</p><p>   “老师好。”“老师好。”俩人跟高文打个招呼，在高文走后立刻小声议论起来。</p><p>   “那一打卷子好像是已经批改了的诶。”立香回想起刚看到的那些红色笔迹。 </p><p>   “确实是，前辈是有数学课吧？” 马修说。</p><p>   “是啊……” 立香为自己成绩担忧地叹口气。</p><p>   下午数学课果不其然地讲了卷子，分数只是低空飞过的立香心痛地捂住了心口，没想到我唯一一课比较得意的科目都这个样子，完了，都已经高二快升高三了，这样子怎么考个好点的大学啊，立香在内心抓狂着狂揉自己头发。</p><p>   “咳，考完就过去了同学们，继续学习补全不足才是重要的。现在大家看到第一大题的第四小题⋯⋯”高文拿起粉笔开始讲题。</p><p>   立香全神贯注的上完数学课，听完讲解后拍自己脑瓜的动作不下三次，不是看错就是当时脑子坏掉，不该丢的分算进去来都到三十多了。立香简直想把试卷撕了塞嘴里吃掉来逃避现实。</p><p>   “啊对了藤丸。”高文下课后走到了立香身旁，“放学后去下我办公室。”高文微笑着拍拍立香肩膀语气温柔地说道。</p><p>   “知道了。”立香答应完后头直接砸桌面上，陷入极度懊悔的情绪里。然后撑起身偷偷拿手机打开line给店长发消息说会晚到二十分钟，对方很迅速地回了个我知道了。</p><p>   有店长和库丘林应该没事吧，希望店长不要遇到那个爱刁难人的大叔。立香在心里为店长默默祈祷着。殊不知对方在回信息的时候已经将那个大叔直接赶出店了。</p><p>   放学后立香背着包去了办公室，敲了几下门说我进来了，便推开门走进去。其他老师刚好没有在，只有高文坐在那里备课。</p><p>   立香轻手轻脚地走过去站到了高文身后，见对方没发现自己又点点高文的肩膀，说：“我来了，老师。”</p><p>    “啊！”高文猛的把本子合上，“你来了啊藤丸，一点动静都没有呢。”</p><p>   “刚才敲过门了哦，老师工作真认真啊。”立香看向了被高文猛的合起来的本子。</p><p>   “这样啊。”高文将本子收到抽屉里，“藤丸你最近在外打工吗？”被问到的立香一下绷紧身子，学校是禁止学生在外打工的发现了少说也得被记处分。</p><p>   “没有啊，我放学就回家⋯⋯”</p><p>   “是在商业街那里的咖啡店吧，店长是法国人的那家。”高文笑眯眯地说出了不得了的事。</p><p>   立香双手合十一个九十度鞠躬，“拜托老师千万不要说出去，我要是不打工饭都没得吃了，求求你了行吗？”立香露出祈求的眼神看着高文，希望他能额外通融一下，虽然饭都吃不起是编的，但是再也不能上学可会成现实啊，学费都是辛苦打工挣得，暑假寒假都得没有休息的兼职好几分工。</p><p>   高文叹了口气，“好吧，你的情况我也清楚，我可以帮你保密，但是除了这个事外，还有你的成绩，这次那么大的退步又有什么原因呢？”</p><p>    立香看着高文心想这家伙腹黑吗，“嗯⋯⋯这个，我，做题时太大意了。”立香低下头小声说道，眼神到处乱瞟。</p><p>   高文却拿出一套试卷，“那就只有来接受额外教学了，我记得藤丸你想去的大学分要求的还挺高的，就这种水平是绝对进不去的，鉴于你的家庭情况我决定给你额外开小灶。”</p><p>   唔！连捅三刀，不仅腹黑还是魔鬼。“嗯，谢谢老师。”立香微笑着收下试卷。</p><p>   可是做题时被老师盯着脑子会不清醒到三都能看错成二啊！有被肉食动物盯上的感觉……立香只能将头埋得更低一心专心解题，想着赶紧写完赶紧去店里。速速完工了把卷子给高文看。</p><p>   “……藤丸你需要更多额外补习。”高文看着那错的离谱的题目捏了捏眉头，手伸过来揽过立香腰将他带的更近些，将他错的地方指给他看。</p><p>   立香注意力却全在高文揽住自己的手臂上。身体，为什么不能动了……为什么感觉好可怕，但是这是高文老师，不、不要，不要碰……！</p><p>   “明白了吗？”</p><p>   “啊、嗯。”思绪被高文声音打断的立香点头答应。高文站起来顺手要摸摸立香头时被立香避开，“呵呵。”高文自然地收回了手假装无事发生过，“晚上做完这张卷子以后每天下午都去106号室等我。”</p><p>   “是，诶？！每天下午吗？”那不是就要改时间打工了，这样会被店长辞了吧！！</p><p>   高文看着立香眨了几下眼反应过来，“啊……藤丸什么时候休息呢？”</p><p>    “我周三和周六休息。”其实下班超级快这件事立香就没有说，下班后还要补习到大晚上的话……</p><p>    “那就这两天帮你补习下吧。”高文将桌面整理一下，背起了包，“走吧藤丸。”</p><p>   立香立刻将铅笔橡皮塞回笔袋，收拾好背包跟着高文一起走出校门。在分岔路口挥手说了再见后立香加快脚步往店里赶去。</p><p>   从后门进去走到员工室里，立香将自己的柜子打开把包往里一塞准备换衣服时突然有种被盯上的诡异感。立香停下了手上动作将衣服下摆放开观察着周围，发现门上的百叶窗还半开着，虽然现在的工作区一般不会有除了库丘林和店长外的人出现，但立香还是走过去把百叶窗拉好才脱掉换校服上员工服出去。</p><p>  “来了啊立香。”出门迎面撞上的就是店长，立香看了眼收银台却不见库丘林影子。店长爱德蒙伸手将立香帽子扭正，“他今天有事请假，其他人也不能来代班今天只有我和你在店里。”</p><p>   “这样啊⋯⋯”立香有些失落地拿起写菜单，打开柜台门走出去。和库丘林能聊天的话时间就过去的特别快，店长在就不能名正言顺偷懒了。</p><p>   说起来那家伙也是大学生来着，学业好像还挺重的，不知为何现在突然有点理解他了呢。立香想起了高文给的那一套卷子，脑子里莫名出现了库丘林一脸苦笑的表情和高文递出卷子时的微笑的画面。</p><p>   叮铃。</p><p>   立香立刻回过神，“欢迎光临，请这边走。”领着客人到座位上写下卡布奇诺后撕下账单走去放在了台面上。然而爱德蒙店长依旧倚在墙边坐着继续看书，偶尔喝口自己泡的咖啡悠闲的很。</p><p>    我突然明白为什么他要雇人了，他自己干不过两个月这家店就可以干脆关门了吧。立香站在一旁看着爱德蒙忍不住腹诽到。</p><p>   本来这家咖啡店来的人就不多，而那么少的客人还得等店长兴致来了才能喝到咖啡，实在等不了的客人在立香的建议下干脆直接换成了同价的甜点。</p><p>   立香走去柜台将刚下的单丢了，从冷冻柜里拿出店主从有名糕点店里进的甜点送给客人。</p><p>   这点心立香曾有幸尝过一块，甜的他直接喝完了一杯黑咖啡，完全不加糖的那种，那时库丘林只咬了一口就转手丢掉，下了班后还买了啤酒说消味用。</p><p>   立香站在那里偶尔就抬头看下表，或者拿抹布擦下桌面假装在忙。</p><p>   突然爱德蒙叫了他一声，“立香，你过来下。”</p><p>   “是店长，有什么事吗？”</p><p>   爱德蒙将一个本子递给他，“该关门了，你去算账。”</p><p>   “五点就？⋯⋯好，我知道了。”立香立刻转为闭口不谈，乖乖拿笔算账去，今天那么早就可以走简直是幸运。</p><p>   爱德蒙直接走过去将客人还没喝完的咖啡和没吃完的甜点放进托盘，一边驱赶客人离开。</p><p>   立香在柜台那里看着店主粗暴的驱赶行径对他绅士的印象有了改观。立香突然留意到了一位和昨日便利店擦肩而过的那个外国人衣服很像的样式，只是很快那人又融入进了人群中和外面走动的人们混在一起再也找不到。</p><p>   “早上居然那么多人吗⋯⋯”立香看着那一堆单子，认命地趴在那算，没有计算机和电脑只能手工算账的老派记账法好烦，算错了还会被扣钱的苦让立香不得不把苦水往心里咽。</p><p>   平常只有店长一个人算这些感觉还真是对不起他呢⋯⋯直到立香翻开了前面的账，店长只写了花了多少钱进东西，赚了多少啥的根本没有写。</p><p>   “还没算完吗？”爱德蒙将本子拿过来看了一眼便将本子还给了立香，“以后算账就交给你了。”</p><p>   立香惊的猛地抬头看向爱德蒙，“啊这个不好吧店长，我数学才60.5刚刚及格水平呢。”</p><p>   爱德蒙看似无意地说道：“要不这个月按员工表现算工资吧。”</p><p>   我心都要死了魔鬼吗这个人。立香总算算完账后将本子放到保险箱里连钱一起锁好才走去员工室换衣服。</p><p>   打开柜门后发现有一张照片飘下来，立香的心咯噔一跳，今天那么多事他都快有点要淡忘了。不，也不能说淡忘，就是没空想这些，啊……我性格到底要随波逐流到什么地步啊。立香心想着蹲下来捡起照片，发现是自己穿着员工服站在店里的照片，而且是在店内拍摄的。只写着立香并画了个心形圈出了立香。</p><p>   到底是谁啊！立香看着那照片，自己一般站在柜台前面一些的墙旁边，照片看起来还是对着自己放大拍的。难道⋯⋯立香看了一眼员工室的门。不会不会，店长这种性格肯定不会干这种事的，而且我是左边对着店长啊。</p><p>   「犯人往往都是看起来绝对不可能是的普通人甚至好人，在普通外表下隐藏着的如野兽般的内心可不会被他人轻易发现。」</p><p>   立香突然想起了那本书里的一段话后决定持保留态度。留心眼总是没错的，立香这么想着将照片团成一团塞进口袋里准备当垃圾丢掉。</p><p>   换好衣服出去后店长已经将前门锁好了，正站在员工室外。“走吧，今天额外多送你一程。”爱德蒙拿出了车钥匙，“不过你想挤下班高峰期的巴士我也不会说什么的。”</p><p>   “好，谢谢！”果然店长不会有坏心思啦，虽然性格略别扭但却是个好人呢。立香高兴地跟上爱德蒙脚步为不用挤公交而开心。</p><p>   坐在副驾驶上立香看着周围红红绿绿的灯光眼皮越来越重，虽然想着不能睡，却还是输给了困意靠在车窗上迷迷糊糊的做起了梦。</p><p>   红绿色的霓虹灯到脑中竟像地狱一样诡异魔幻，一张张照片飘散在头顶上，脚下是无数只被放大的眼睛盯着他并伸出一只只手⋯⋯</p><p>   “到了，醒醒。”爱德蒙摇了摇立香肩膀。</p><p>   立香立刻睁大了眼睛从梦中醒来，不好意思地笑着说，“抱歉，不小心睡着了。”伸手解开了安全带打开车门下车。</p><p>  “没什么，回去好好休息吧。”爱德蒙没有说别的什么只是目送着立香离去。</p><p>   走到公寓大门立香混沌的脑子才反应过来，店长怎么知道自己家的！立香咽了下口水回头看向爱德蒙，他还站在车前朝立香挥了挥手。</p><p>   “啊哈哈。”立香也笑着朝他挥了挥手，转身走进电梯到三楼后又低头瞟了眼楼下，爱德蒙已经发动汽车要开走了。</p><p>   立香咽了下口水，心脏开始狂跳，手颤抖着从口袋里拿出那张被揉成一团的照片打开。</p><p>   “应该不会吧⋯⋯”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>tbc</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 二.星光</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>给我端上来罢！</p><p>字数：8269</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>在目送着车的离开后，立香转身走进电梯按下自己的楼层。叮，电梯门缓缓打开，如往常一样的楼道。他鞋跟先着地放缓了脚步走到家门前拿出钥匙打开门，小心地推开一条缝确认没人后才进去。</p><p>   室内一片漆黑，玄关摆着的拖鞋还在原位，茶几桌上摆着的纸巾盒和草稿本没有改变位置。立香打开了浴室门，什么也没有。最后大力推开了卧室的门。只有窗帘被风吹起来肆意翻飞着，立香打开电灯，然后立刻将柜子打开再查看阳台，衣服也挂的好好的。除了昨天碎掉的玻璃几乎没有异样。</p><p>   “呼⋯⋯”立香按着胸口长舒了一口气，走回了玄关把大门关好锁上挂上门锁，又在门后抵了一把伞，在门被撬开后至少能倒下发出点声响。</p><p>   好像不是很过激的性格，立香将从马修那里本借来的书拿出来放在了茶几上，想着有空了再看。</p><p>  “做饭做饭⋯⋯啊，遭了！我冰箱什么都没有啊！”立香看了下外面已全黑的天空，“⋯⋯破个例叫外卖吧。”从抽屉里难得找出了外卖传单，心痛的叫了个披萨。</p><p>   趁着等待的时间立香将作业拿出来，没想到今日意外的写的快，只是立香手一摸到那一套高文给的数学卷后就闪电缩手。真是不想写啊⋯⋯立香纠结着要不要动笔的时候，手机响了起来，接起来后是外卖到了，叫立香下楼拿。</p><p>   立香穿上鞋子，拿上钥匙出门下楼，没想到外卖小哥很自来熟的喊他名字，然后摘下头盔露出了被遮挡的脸。</p><p>   “嗯？啊，前辈？！” 立香瞪大了眼睛看着眼前的亚瑟前辈。</p><p>   “是啊，没想到会以这种形式在学校外遇到呢。”亚瑟将头盔又戴了回去，不过把挡风镜给推了上去露出一半脸，从保温箱里拿出了披萨递给立香。</p><p>   “是呢。”立香将现金递给亚瑟，“刚好，不用找了。”然后看见亚瑟冬天大晚上送外卖还只穿件短袖便好奇地问：“前辈这样穿不冷吗？” </p><p>   亚瑟摸了摸手臂，“嘛……还好啦，我更好奇立香你不是一直坚持自己做料理吗，今天是特殊的日子？女朋友？”对方意味深长的笑容让立香视线飘移开，“没有啦⋯⋯”因为现在害怕走夜路这种事死也说不出口啊。</p><p>   “哈哈哈抱歉问了不该问的，那明天社团见啦立香。”亚瑟骑上摩托，和立香挥了挥手就开走了。</p><p>   立香看着离去的车尾灯察觉到了盲点，“⋯⋯他不也在打工吗，为什么高文老师只看见了我没看见他。”感觉莫名恼火起来了，却也只能叹口气往家里走。</p><p>   亚瑟前辈就是那种很难让人真的讨厌起来的光辉人设，永远阳光灿烂的性格和王子般的举止、容貌，举手投足都像站在聚光灯下的男主角。而且他还是作为戏剧社的主演一直演的男主角。</p><p>  立香作为其中后辈纯粹是因为一时好奇才进去戏剧社，工作就是做幕后工作，帮忙制作道具。和亚瑟也不是很熟，实际交际甚少，不过亚瑟就是能让人觉得和他自来熟拥有着不可思议的魅力。</p><p>   吃着披萨的时候立香一手在刷ins，顺便给马修拍的晚餐照片点赞，还有性格臭屁的孩子王学生会长和总是要跟学生会长作对的风纪委员长点赞转发评论。真是一片和谐啊，为什么我的生活没有那么和谐呢，立香瞄了眼那张皱巴巴的照片感觉嘴里的披萨顿时无味。</p><p>   立香划了下屏幕刷新页面，发现多出一条评论，接着评论数突然增多到二十多条。点开发现只有一个人在从前往后不断评论自己发过的动态，点开用户发现是个新号，灰色的默认头像，没有发过任何消息，唯一关注人是立香的账号。</p><p>   每条评论仿佛是跟自己很熟稔似的，立香迅速地拉黑了这个人，没想到又有个新号继续评论，骚扰他的人根本不在乎被拉黑的行为。</p><p>   “搞什么啊！”立香又把他拉黑了。接着又蹦出个新号出来继续评论，对骚扰立香完全乐在其中甚至因为被注意到越发猖狂开始评论立香的身材，看着就觉得这人下流无耻。不管立香怎么拉黑总有新号能出来继续评论。直到立香私信质问他骚扰自己很有趣吗你个恶心的变态。</p><p>   对方那狂热的回复行为戛然而止，私信里回复了立香并发来一条网址，对立香说请点开看看。</p><p>   立香没有搭理，对方便不断发送那条网址，立香觉得那网址太可疑了决定死都不打开，最后对方发来了一张图片，是张全景照片，是一个充满立香照片的房间，从墙壁到被套，床单，马克杯，鼠标垫，电脑屏幕，抱枕，枕头……</p><p>   一条新的私信发来。</p><p>   「立香没点开真是太可惜了，还想让立香看看我将立香脸跟g片男优替换后的样子呢，现在再想看也没得看了，真可惜啊～」</p><p>   立香只觉得被恶心的起鸡皮疙瘩，再度拉黑了这个人，对方也再没动作好似已对立香的反应心满意足，正躲在这黑暗的房间内悄悄偷笑，伸手抚摸着屏幕上迷恋的对象幻想着不存在的恋情。</p><p>   此次过后骚扰戛然而止，仿佛一片落叶掉在水面上出现的波纹，等到落叶沉落湖中后波纹不再泛起，现实也看起来一片宁静。</p><p>   社团里，立香看着正在为最近活动表演作排练的亚瑟，他手里拿着的剑还是自己做的，因为剧情这把剑是不得不断的。</p><p>   老实说立香还是很心疼的，不过现在只是排练所以假装断了。亚瑟拿着完整的剑喊到，就算折断了我的剑也不会折损我半分斗志，手里拿着剑向饰演公爵的同学刺去。</p><p>   让人感到好微妙啊，明明没断却在演断掉的样子⋯⋯立香眯起了眼睛低头看回手里胶带，“毕竟主角嘛⋯⋯”演技好是应该的。后面听起来有点酸的话立香没说出口。手机从口袋里拿出来偷看了一眼，line上也没有人给他发消息，只有早上咖啡店的群里店长的通知。说今日晚开店，检查人员进店里检查了。立香将屏幕关掉塞回口袋里，抬头看向舞台，现在已经演到女主角为了男主角奋不顾身抵抗父亲的段落。亚瑟正躺在地上假装昏迷，旁边站着女主角在和公爵对戏。立香突然想起来那块地板好像有胶水没拖掉来着，然后就听到了刺啦一声。</p><p>   “槽糕了，戏服！！”社长急忙跑过去查看努力制作好的戏服，幕后人员包括立香也都跑了过去。媳妇上衣后面的布料被直接撕了个口出来，剩余的布料还在地板上。</p><p>   “真是抱歉。”亚瑟向制作戏服的同学鞠躬道歉，旁边的立香也被社长抓来揪着批评。虽然胶水不是他弄上去的但是打扫时没有认真清理他也有份连带责任。立香很不好意思地一直在道歉，随后和别人拿着湿抹布去把胶水弄掉了。</p><p>   好在制作戏服的学姐说，“干脆把剧情改成男主角衣服被公爵用剑刺到划烂了吧，这样更真实嘛，缺口就简单补一下好了。”社长喊着这个真不错啊，立香才没继续挨骂。</p><p>   天使啊这位学姐，人真好啊。立香在心里感谢着她的救援。</p><p>   小风波过去后亚瑟再次站上舞台继续排练，演结局男主角躺在女主怀中怀揣梦想死去。每次看到这个结尾立香内心都有点小小的伤感，离梦想遥不可及这种现实的感觉让不得不早早走上社会工作的立香有满满的无奈感。小时候那些大声喊出的梦想只会被现实踩在脚下证明自己的无用。</p><p>   可是亚瑟不是⋯⋯立香看向了舞台上万事全能的王子。一个天生就带着聚光灯，不论走向何处都是绿灯敞开的人可能永远不会有这种烦恼吧，他就是那种乘上了运气的大浪一路高歌猛进的神选之子啊。</p><p>   “立香，你在发呆吗？”亚瑟在旁边突然拍了下立香肩膀，立香下意识地往旁边躲开，回头看见亚瑟感到一阵尴尬，最近神经好像很敏感这些……</p><p>   “前辈排练结束了吗？”立香悄悄地转移开视线，想找其他人来代他和亚瑟说话，和闪亮王子面对面果然太有压力了。</p><p>   “是啊，现在社长在和编剧讨论呢。”亚瑟拉来一张凳子亲密地坐到立香旁边，笑眯眯的一副开心样子。</p><p>   “啊这样。”立香一头雾水完全不懂亚瑟怎么会突然和自己挨着还来聊废话，总不能送个披萨送出崇高友谊了吧。立香稍微往旁边挪了下亚瑟立刻贴上来开始和立香聊些有的没得，基本都亚瑟问立香答，简直是在被审讯一样。</p><p>   社长和编剧讨论完后将幕后人员集中过去，开始布置任务。“立香，你和她负责服装和装饰那块，记得要把女主角衣服弄得更华丽些，现在的太朴素了！” 立香看了眼那件已经豪华到那个小学生会长站旁边都会被其光芒掩盖的华丽裙子。这么想着的时候那个小学生会长就直接闯了进来说要添加国王角色，不然就不通过节目。</p><p>   我才17岁我心好累，话说才高中生就搞官僚主义真的好吗，还是说会长只是单纯的胖虎性格。立香正打算剪布料的时候，发现刚才放旁边的剪刀没了。</p><p>   “喂，谁拿了剪刀？”立香站起来问了句。</p><p>   “是这把吗？”亚瑟点点立香肩膀将一把很传统的一个U形的剪刀给立香看。</p><p>   “完全不是，话说这剪刀哪里来的？”立香看向正对自己灿烂微笑的王子殿下。</p><p>   “捡的。”</p><p>   “⋯⋯哦这样啊。”立香叹口气接过这把古老样式的剪刀，“前辈你要是一定要在旁边的话千万别动我，剪歪布料我就完了。”立香看着搬来小板凳坐在自己身后的亚瑟说道。这些布可是社长自己掏腰包的，剪坏了被追责立香肯定赔不起。</p><p>   “就算你这么说⋯⋯”  “本王说什么就是什么，给我改！”  “太不讲理了！！”  “本王就是理，改就对了！”   “能不能不加国王角色，改成其他的⋯⋯例如主角同伴之类的？”   “那还不如本王直接当主角，嗯，这个也不错啊，直接把主角成本王吧还有让那边那个橙色头发的来当女主角！”</p><p>   “诶！！！”蹲在立香旁边负责缝制的女生吓得站起来，然后踩到了立香在剪的布料。“哇啊啊！”剪刀直接划到了立香的手指，幸亏及时松手才没割掉块肉下来。“fu⋯⋯！”立香立刻咬住下嘴唇右手紧抓着裤子才算忍住了已经到嘴边的脏话。“啊，这该死的大嗓门笨蛋。”立香小声的嘟囔着抱怨，这话要是被胖虎会长听到那他以后校园生活就是噩梦了。</p><p>   “对不起立香君，那，那个，创口贴我去拿下！”女生慌张地跑去翻书包。</p><p>   亚瑟直接抓过立香流血的手指含进了嘴里，立香甚至能感觉到亚瑟的舌头舔了一下自己手指，立香惊得一颤，嘴里泛起一阵酸味。</p><p>   “松嘴！松嘴！”立香大声地喊着一副惊慌的模样，从亚瑟嘴里抽回了手指握住。虽然很想擦掉亚瑟口水可是划到的口子碰一下就很痛。“艹。”立香小声地骂了句脏话，转身背过亚瑟，血从握着的手的指缝间流出来滴在地板上，留下了血色的花朵。</p><p>   “我不觉得立香手指很脏啊？”亚瑟用那纯粹的蓝眼睛看着立香一脸纯真地说道。</p><p>“那么多细菌就别含别人手啊……”立香从口袋里抽出纸巾擦掉上头的口水，但是碰到伤口真是一阵钻心的痛。立香看了下伤口肉微微翻开已经能看见里头的肉了，鲜红的血还在不停往外流，割的确实很深。</p><p>   “对不起。”亚瑟低下了头认错语气可怜的很。</p><p>   “⋯⋯算了。”立香接过那位女生的创口贴跟社长打了声招呼要去医务室。还在跟胖虎会长纠缠的社长说了声OK就继续和会长讨价还价有关主角的事。</p><p>   “社长，我和立香一起过去！”亚瑟没等社长回应就跟上了立香。</p><p>   俩个人走在走廊上很是惹眼，主要是亚瑟太惹眼了，现在校园里还有不少学生在社团活动，很多人都路过时跟亚瑟打招呼，亚瑟点点头回应他们。</p><p>   “割的很深吗？”亚瑟担心地看着立香手问道。</p><p>   “嗯，能看肉了，话说前辈跟出来做什么？”立香眼睛瞟向亚瑟。</p><p>   “趁机偷懒啊。”对方用灿烂的笑容回应了立香。</p><p>   “前辈还会偷懒？”</p><p>   “当然会啊，只要没事干就会溜出去坐一会再回来。”</p><p>   “这样啊⋯⋯”难怪之前感觉除了舞台哪都见不到亚瑟。</p><p>   立香推开了医务室的门叫了声罗玛尼老师，但是没有人应。“这种时候，老师都在运动场上哦。”亚瑟走去柜子前打开拿出了酒精和消毒棉。</p><p>   “知道的很清楚嘛。”立香坐到椅子上将全是血的创口贴撕开扔进垃圾桶里。</p><p>   “因为偷懒时看见好几次了。”亚瑟拧开酒精瓶，用镊子夹着消毒棉然后沾了点给立香伤口消毒。</p><p>   被割开的地方还没结痂，但是血多少止住了。“嘶⋯⋯”立香倒吸一口冷气咬住嘴唇，脸色有些发白。</p><p>  “我轻一点涂，这样好点了吗？”亚瑟看了眼立香脸色。</p><p>   “前辈快涂吧。”立香转过头不再看着伤口，用无视减轻疼痛。</p><p>   亚瑟将绷带给立香缠好，捧着对方的手轻轻地呼呼气，“痛痛被吹走啦，这样会好点吗？”</p><p>   “前辈，我已经不是小学生了。”立香看着亚瑟认真地说道。</p><p>   “说的也是啊哈哈哈！”亚瑟笑得灿烂。</p><p>   亚瑟将拆开的垃圾丢进垃圾桶里，顺便把酒精放回柜子。看到要走的立香立刻叫住，“直接回去了吗？”</p><p>   “要是让她剪布那她待会也要来医务室了。”立香说着拉开了医务室的门。</p><p>   “嗨，立香君。”那个女生捂着流血的手指站在门口跟立香打了个招呼。</p><p>   “亚瑟医生，是第二位患者哟。”立香手笼在嘴旁朝亚瑟喊到。</p><p>   “欢迎光临～直接进行手术吧。”亚瑟将医务室床的被子掀开拍了拍床垫。</p><p>   “医生，人只是手被割不会死的。”女生一脸懒得搭理眼前俩人的样子。   </p><p>   三个人在医务室闹腾了一会才慢慢走回去，一进社团门口亚瑟就被社长抓住要背新的台词，看来会长是用权威要挟成功了。剩余的被割手指二人组回到原来的地方继续剪布料。</p><p>   社团活动结束后，立香背起包就往校园外走，脚步逐渐加快往咖啡店赶去，店长也没具体说几点，所以立香只能在路上祈祷他来还算早。在看到门口还未开业的牌子后松了口气，拿出后门钥匙将咖啡店门打开走进去。</p><p>   将背包放进铁柜后立香看了下周围才将衣服脱下，穿上工服。一回头，发现库丘林坐在椅子上一脸得意地瞧着立香。</p><p>  “你要吓死人啊走路没动静的。”立香捂着猛跳了一下的心脏将柜门关上。</p><p>   “恶作剧大成功，怎么样，我是不是很有扮鬼的潜质？”库丘林勾着立香的肩膀将手机递给立香看。立香刚想推开库丘林却被上面照片吸引。</p><p>照片里的库丘林穿着屠夫的装扮带了口罩，身上全都是血，手里还拿着带血的长锯，要不是那头长发立香都看不出来这是库丘林。</p><p>  “好多人一进房间见到我出来就吓到往外跑呢哈哈哈，超级有意思。”库丘林又将其他的照片给立香看，还有库丘林和扮丧尸护士和装尸体的人的大合照。这些尸体的妆容真的吓人，立香不禁感叹现代化妆好强。</p><p>  “你请那么多天假就跑去干别的兼职，店长能同意？”立香把库丘林手臂给拿开，顺带揶揄下库丘林的摸鱼行为。</p><p>   “我跟店长说是要紧急复习准备考试，他就同意了。”库丘林笑着说道。 </p><p>   “诶～工资多少啊？”立香问道。</p><p>   “这个嘛，总之比这里的高。”</p><p>   “过分，都不告诉一起去兼职，走了。”立香转身离去，只留下无情背影。</p><p>   “等下嘛，等下嘛，还有别的要给你看呢！”库丘林伸手挽留着立香却被打开手。</p><p>   “你回头发照片就好啦，我会给你点赞的。”立香挥挥手表示不在乎，打开了员工室的门走出去。</p><p>   “诶～立香君真是冷淡啊今天。”库丘林说道。</p><p>      俩人将杯子和调味品从柜台下拿出来摆到桌子上，还有装吸管的小桶摆到柜台上方便客人自取。又拿着抹布将店内桌子都擦了一遍，检查没有垃圾后立香就走去开店。</p><p>   店内又开始飘散着浓郁的咖啡味，店内依旧坐着稀少的客人，音乐还是播着蓝调爵士乐。立香环视了一圈店里。自从被变态纠缠过后立香总是忍不住观察别人，虽然他也不是那种能一眼看出人的特质那种见过无数人的老油条，但总能寻得点安心感知道这里坐着什么人。</p><p>   叮铃，看见客人进来立香将他领到座位上写了杯卡布奇诺，然后走去库丘林那里下单。在等待咖啡做好的时间段里俩人一般会聊天，说些有的没得废话。</p><p>   “话说和店长一起工作的感觉如何？” 库丘林从装咖啡豆的袋子里舀了些豆子倒进机器里。</p><p> “超级～轻松，店长根本按心情来决定做不做咖啡，还会超快下班。” </p><p> “骗人的吧，我还以为他会一丝不苟地站在那里为客人服务的。”</p><p>“那你是想太多了，而且关店后算账这事店长他居然只写了进货花的钱，赚多少从来不写的。”立香又想起了之前被店长委以算账这项重任时的情景。</p><p>  “店长到底多有钱啊？”库丘林不禁滴了滴冷汗为这庞大的财力感到震撼。</p><p>  “谁知道呢～”立香摊了下手，然后拿起托盘将咖啡放好给客人端去。</p><p>   站着站着下班时间又快差不多了，立香将这听的要吐了的蓝调爵士乐赶紧关了，把抹布丢给库丘林一块让他一起打扫。</p><p>   “店长没来就走了？”库丘林拿着抹布疑惑地问道。</p><p>  “因为以后关店算账的是我，店长不来了。”</p><p>   “哈哈哈哈你也太惨了！不过要是叫声大哥我会好心等你关门哦，自己一个人走很寂寞吧？”库丘林带着嘲讽的笑说道。</p><p>   “好好，库丘林大哥。”立香敷衍地说着将椅子架起来。</p><p>   立香算钱的时候库丘林就坐在柜台上玩手机等着，因为有人在等立香也算的快了些，之前和店长时对方一副慢慢来的样子他也忍不住慢慢来。不过爱德蒙送立香回去也就那一回，之后就再也没有送过了。</p><p>   将本子放进抽屉里锁上后，立香和库丘林背起包从后门离开。走到半路立香看了眼手机后叫了声不好！库丘林立刻摘下耳机回头问立香怎么了？</p><p>    立香抓住库丘林手臂，“那个，库丘林大哥⋯⋯”</p><p>   “咋了，难道你终于觉醒成为homo要对我表白了？”库丘林勾起一边嘴角嬉笑着问立香，立香立刻踢了不正经的库丘林一脚反驳，你才homo！</p><p>   “你能不能和我去趟超市帮我扛下大米，后辈的手受伤了你作为大哥应该尽下大哥的责任啊！”立香抬起头用澄澈的双眼和库丘林赤色的眼对视上，眼神里充满了期盼。</p><p>   “不了，我赶着回家。”库丘林直接抽手说拜拜往巴士站走。</p><p>   立香立刻拉住库丘林胳膊，“哎呀你就帮帮我吧库丘林大哥，我家厨房已经空到蟑螂都不会光顾了！大哥你是电，你是光，你是我唯一的大哥啊！赠人玫瑰手有余香，做好事有好报啊！”</p><p>   库丘林突然停下了脚步转过来说道：“好吧，但你得记住你欠我的这个人q⋯⋯人呢？”库丘林突然发现面前立香没影了，然后发现他已经去排队等公交，库丘林小跑过去站到立香身后，“你这家伙真是的，答应完就翻脸不认人了。”</p><p>   “你这么慢吞吞的超市都要关门了。”立香完全没了之前祈求的姿态，好似刚才什么都没发生过。</p><p>   俩人到了超市立香直接冲去买米，接着拿了一堆调味料丢进车里。库丘林看着购物车里迅速满起来的东西，不禁问了句你家厨房到底有多空。</p><p>   “都说了蟑螂都不会光顾我家厨房了，诶，库丘林你快帮忙抢下那边的鱼！”立香将塑料袋塞库丘林手上叫他赶紧去抢写了特价的鱼，然后一把将库丘林推向了大妈堆。</p><p>   “啊，啊？”库丘林一头雾水的加入特价战场，勉强抢了两条鱼出来，其他大妈们拿着一袋子鱼继续去挑其他的特价。</p><p>   拎着袋子出来的库丘林揉着被人撞了下的腰，伸手将袋子递给咕哒。“天啊，你居然抢的到两条，我能拿到一条就要笑死了，果然体型优势很重要吗。”立香感叹着将鱼放进购物车里准备推去收银台。</p><p>   “立香君你好歹要说声谢谢吧。”库丘林感觉自己真是上当了。</p><p>   “诶？对大哥还说什么谢谢，这也太见外了。”立香义正言辞地说道。</p><p>   “你要是表情再郑重其事点我就信了。”库丘林揉着腰吐槽立香。</p><p>   “需要袋子吗？”收银员问。</p><p>   “不用，我有。”立香从包里掏出来四五个编织袋，放到购物车里叫库丘林先推到那边装东西的台子旁等他结账。在拿出钱包毫不肉疼的将钞票给了收银员，然后将硬币和纸币分开装好立香就去找库丘林了。看库丘林在那里装的乱七八糟的，立香把袋子打开把东西迅速装整齐袋好然后打结，立香手提两袋，库丘林拎袋米和比较轻的袋子。</p><p>   “你不会早就算计好了吧。”库丘林隐约有种中招的感觉。</p><p>   “怎么会，我能算计我唯一的大哥吗？”</p><p>   “真的假的，口头上讲那么好听结果翻脸比翻书还快。”</p><p>   俩人互相贫嘴登上了拥挤的公交，到了立香家在的站。俩人又好不容易挤下车，库丘林中心不稳的往前跳了两下才稳住，差点让自己撞到垃圾桶上去。</p><p>   “呼，我现在能不能把东西放下直接回家啊。”库丘林肩和手都酸痛的不行。</p><p>   “哎呀，到了我家你想直接躺地上都可以啊大哥。”立香将袋子换了下手，然后继续往前走。</p><p>   街上还是黑的不行，而且今夜路灯都有点一闪一闪的好似随时要灭掉。</p><p>  库丘林靠近了立香说道：“你家附近怎么那么黑啊，不会有奇怪的东西吧。”</p><p>  立香想了下说起最近越传越夸张的诡异传闻，“最近这里附近都有个似人一样的生物在到处游荡，除了爱杀少女外对年轻男性也会下手的样子。”立香压低了嗓音凑近库丘林说到，然后指了下漆黑的小巷，“那边经常会有人说发现女人的断手之类的。”</p><p>   库丘林皱了下眉头，“我现在回去还来得及吗？”</p><p>    “来不及了，说不定你转头没走两步就会遇见哦。”立香随口说道。库丘林打了个冷颤，“你家附近也太恐怖了点吧。”  “至少没有小偷敢晚上来这里了。”</p><p>   走到立香所在的公寓前，库丘林看着这小公寓说了句好破。</p><p>   “那有什么办法，谁叫我穷啊。”立香语气不爽地说道，然后用脚踢开大门用身体顶住门让库丘林进来。俩人乘着电梯总算到了立香家门口。打开门后，立香立刻把东西一放，鞋子一脱躺倒在地板上休息，他拎的手都快断了。</p><p>   库丘林还是维持住了风度，只是坐在玄关歇了会就站起身了。</p><p>   “那我就回家了，不然真的巴士都挤不上了。”库丘林看了下手表将包背好打开立香家的门说了句再见，又突然打开门探头问立香，“你能不能送我到巴士站一下。”</p><p>   立香支起上身看着库丘林说道：“你不是吧你⋯⋯”无奈地爬起身穿好鞋，谁叫他欠库丘林人情了呢。</p><p>   将库丘林送去了巴士站，互相说过再见后往家的方向走。感觉和库丘林待在一起久了感觉什么东西都不恐怖了，脑袋里随时都会有库丘林的声音出现变得瞬间搞笑起来，立香心想到。他不得不承认库丘林有时很烂，但大哥担当感总是无意中出现，俩人平常聊天也没有隔阂真的就是好哥们了。</p><p>    立香打开门后发现原本开着的客厅灯关了，桌上的书也被翻开，立香立刻拿起厨房的刀，小心翼翼地检查了一遍家，还好什么人也没有，连阳台门也锁的好好的。</p><p>   接着立香突然想起他送完库丘林走回来时，在公寓楼下和一个带着兜帽和口罩的男人擦肩而过。也就是说，在他和库丘林回来的时候，房子里一直躲着一个人吗……？</p><p> </p><p>     tbc</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 三.晚风</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>此刻是三男一女一台戏，谁是那位武生呢？</p><p>字数：8847</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>在意识到在自家里的神秘人刚走，立香立刻将家门上锁，走到桌子前将那本被翻开的书拿起来查看，是马修借给自己的那本书。被翻开的那一面角落里画了两个黑色的小人牵着手，下面写着一行字。</p><p>我们将会幸福的在一起。</p><p> </p><p>   那戛然而止的骚扰仿佛是此次侵入立香家的准备，处心积虑，像躲在暗处的老鼠一样用豆大得黑眼珠滴溜溜地转着，注视着屋里人的一举一动。立香内心只觉得无限的烦闷，像被关在笼子里与黑暗做着无谓的抗争，而对方只是敲下笼子都能惊动立香并以此为乐。</p><p>没法搬家转学，又不可能报警，要是那些照片和视频被发出去了……立香捏紧了自己的手臂，下嘴唇无意识间被咬出了血滴下来。</p><p>“不要，不要，不要，这样的事不要再来了，已经够了！！就算逃到这里也没用吗！”这样的事情、这样的事情会发生……</p><p>“不都是那两个畜生的错，快点去死吧。”立香眼神呆滞地盯着墙壁，不断重复着同样的话。</p><p>去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死 去死去死 去死 去死 去死 去死</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“只有藤丸今天请假，好，接下来我们就开始上课了。”黑色点名册合上摆到桌面上。</p><p>“前辈没事吧……果然还是求个护身符送过去好了。”马修在午休时间看着自己发过去全部未读的信息很是担心立香，随后将手机页面切换到了「被灵缠上作祟」的页面。虽然是灵异论坛但姑且看看有什么出名的护身符和驱灵方法。不对，还是让前辈暂住自己家几天会比较好吧，毕竟以前的那件事……</p><p>“马修。”</p><p>“啊，是？”马修抬起头回应，发现是高文在叫他。“高文老师找我有什么事吗？”</p><p>“你和藤丸是很熟悉的好朋友吗？”</p><p>“诶？”高文老师突然问这个干什么，马修有些疑惑地偏了下头开口问高文，“老师是想拜托我带什么吗？”</p><p>“不愧是马修，这个麻烦你交给他吧。”高文将手里的笔记本递过去，“这是上课的重点。”</p><p>“诶？等下等下！”马修突然意识到什么，站起来凑近了高文神秘兮兮地小声问他，“老师，你该不会有在给立香前辈开小灶补习数学吗？”</p><p>“……”高文眨了下眼，“为什么会问这个？”他好奇地问。</p><p>“诶～老师最近不知道那事吗！？”马修小声嘀咕着还以为学校里早传遍了。</p><p>“是什么事件发生了吗？”高文低头看着眼前的学生问道。最近他忙着备课出卷还有准备别的事情都没怎么去听周围的八卦，看到马修这幅神情忍不住担心是不是发生了什么大事。</p><p>“就是三年A班的结花学姐突然把大家的书全部倒出来，将桌椅拼成了奇怪的组合……”</p><p>高文松了口气，“这样啊，应该是压力过大吧，而且和开小灶也没什么关系的样子。”</p><p>“不是，结花学姐每次一看到有人成绩好就冲上去甩人巴掌说是开小灶才超过她的，然后每天都要让大家把书交出来，上课会突然大喊想去死，大家都去死吧，搞得她同班和同年级的人都很不安，本来就有升学压力。最近据说结花学姐还拿着刀来了学校…”</p><p>“那不是应该赶紧让她回家调整休息吗，为什么还每天来上课？”高文皱紧了眉头说道。</p><p>“听说是主任都去建议过她家长让孩子休息但是完全不管用，我也不知道具体发生了什么都是道听途说而已。总之现在对这类话题挺敏感的，说不定有人故意利用这点在做坏事……”马修说到这里欲言又止。此刻上课铃声响起，马修说了声抱歉便立刻朝教学楼跑去，无视了高文要她带去的笔记。</p><p>“等！啊……这代孩子都整得是个什么事啊，我当年就是老老实实念书毕业，现在社会压力已经大到校园里都无法避免了吗？”高文挠了挠后脑勺看向天空感慨到。</p><p>“那就只能我亲自送去的样子了。”高文看着手中的笔记本。</p><p>“笔记？高文老师在给谁开小灶吗？”突然一个声音出现在高文身后吓了他一跳。</p><p>“哇啊！原来是亚瑟啊哈哈哈，这只是今天上课里讲的内容而已，藤丸今天休息没来嘛。”高文笑着摸了摸后脑勺说道。</p><p>“这样吗，原来立香今天请假了啊。”</p><p>“那个，莫非你和藤丸很熟吗？”</p><p>“是的，他和我同一个社团的，是我的后辈。”亚瑟略带思索地托着下巴，“立香生病了的话我是不是尽前辈责任去看望下他比较好……”</p><p>“喔？！”高文抓住了突如其来的一丝曙光，“亚瑟你能帮我送过去这个笔记本吗！我最近没什么空。”</p><p>亚瑟看着笔记本说道：“行是行啦，但是我也不知道立香家在哪。”</p><p>“这个没关系我告诉你就好了，真是帮了我大忙啊亚瑟。”</p><p>“哈哈哈，没事没事。”亚瑟收下了笔记，“那我也得赶紧回班上了，再见了高文老师！”说完他便拿着笔记本朝教学楼跑去。</p><p> </p><p>昨晚  11：50</p><p>“喂，立香？”</p><p>“……店长？”立香精神恍惚的不知自己到底有没有真的在听电话。</p><p>“嗯，我的店钥匙不小心搞丢了，店里有本书我想起来忘带了，现在能来你这拿钥匙吗？”</p><p>“钥  匙？”脑子里的齿轮好像全部都超载了那样转动不了，立香下意识摸到自己书包，“银色的钥匙吗？”</p><p>“……你没事吧，精神很差的感觉，我只是突然想起来就问你而已明天再拿也行，好好休息，再见。”爱德蒙挂掉了电话，只留挂电话后长长的嘟声。</p><p>很久以前，这个声音好像也有出现来着，是什么时候来着？立香垂下了拿着手机的手。</p><p>“到底……什么时候来着？”</p><p>无数的陌生账号信息接连投入到提示中，那红色的图标简直刺痛了眼。</p><p>手机上的私信提示不断弹出到让人厌烦的程度，“不想看了。”立香站了起来恍惚地走进房间中。只想躺着睡觉，睡到永无止境停留在这黑暗的混沌里什么也不用管，什么也不用想，什么也不用看。这些也好那些也好，在这个漆黑的地方什么也没有。啊啊，神啊，真的存在的话请把我的罪孽全部抹去吧。</p><p>从一开始就什么都没有发生就好了……立香揪紧了被子将自己埋进漆黑中。</p><p>咔拉拉，阳台门被推开了。月光下一个人影进入到房间内，随后又小心翼翼关好门。来人走到床铺旁边坐下，注视着熟睡的立香。</p><p>   “真可怜。”那人伸出手抚摸上立香的脸用大拇指摩挲着立香眼皮，顺着往下拭去了脸颊的泪痕。立香皱紧了眉头表情痛苦地嘟囔着什么。“今天也在做噩梦吗？”声音温柔的不似在问。</p><p>“不要，不要……”立香扭动着身子在躲避什么神色越发痛苦。来人突然捉住了立香的手摁在床上，立香腿上的挣扎幅度越来越大逐渐，梦话逐渐喊出声。</p><p>“不要，不要！不要过来！救救我！！！”立香猛地睁开了眼发现什么都没有，只是一场过去的噩梦再度梦见了而已。“啊咧？”窗户开着……</p><p>今夜的圆月在无云的夜空中异常明亮，照在人眼中让人发疯。</p><p> </p><p>放学时间</p><p>“亚瑟你要请假？！！等下等下，现在新剧本才排了一遍还有很多没改进的地方呢，还有很多……！”</p><p>亚瑟叹口气，转身手搭在社长肩上说道：“社长，人可不能24小时围着同一样东西转，会疯掉的啦。”</p><p>“但是表演……”</p><p>“哈哈，船到桥头自然直，这样想的话会不会更轻松呢？”亚瑟收回了手跟其他人说了声再见，离开了活动室。</p><p>橘色头发的女生蹲在地上小声感叹着真不愧是戏剧部的王子殿下，连如此强硬的部长都敌不过他的魅力。</p><p>“什么？是在说本王没有服人的魅力吗？”</p><p>“哇啊啊啊啊！胖虎会长！不是，吉尔会长！”</p><p>“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！看在你有胆给我取外号的胆量下，就只给你降下锄刑吧！！saber！诶？saber呢？”</p><p>“刚才被料理社用饭勾引走了的样子。”恩奇都手里端着盒子蛋糕说道，“啊，我也收了贿赂的样子呢哈哈哈哈。”</p><p>戏剧部还真是每天都热闹非凡啊，跑完步的罗玛尼擦着汗路过门口时感叹了一句。</p><p> </p><p>“呜…前辈会喜欢这个蛋糕吗？还是说更喜欢这个？哪个更好，好难选啊！”马修站在柜台前看着蛋糕烦恼不已。</p><p>“那选这个新进的蛋糕如何？从有名糕点店送来的，还很新鲜喔！”</p><p>“诶～”马修直起了身子和店员交谈起来，“但是挺贵的样子，我还是再看看好了。”</p><p>“不要这么说嘛，我可是对可爱的女孩子格外心软的。”</p><p>“不要在上班时间搭讪，库丘林！”坐在一旁看书的爱德蒙用眼神送来了一记警告，随后合上书站了起来走到柜台前问马修，“你是要送给谁的吗？”</p><p>“啊，是的。”被瞬间猜中目的得马修立刻直起腰，不知怎么的脸有些泛红。</p><p>爱德蒙挑了下右边的眉尾察觉到了什么，建议道：“买他喜欢的口味就好了。”</p><p>“啊说的也是。那个，店员帮我把这个榛子蛋糕还有那个戚风蛋糕包起来。”马修指了下后直起身走到收银台前等待。</p><p>“好嘞。”库丘林打开柜子将蛋糕拿出来开始打包。</p><p>不知道前辈看到自己店里的包装盒会是什么表情呢，稍微有点期待～马修想象着立香的反应不自觉地掉进了自己的妄想世界中。</p><p>“一共5754円，欢迎您的下次光临，可爱的小姐～”库丘林递过去时顺势送了个媚眼上去结果被马修无视了。</p><p>“谢谢。”马修接过盒子后一看手表发现都已经到6点了，“糟糕，再不走就挤不上公交了。”于是急匆匆地出了店门往巴士站赶去。</p><p>“啊啊～”库丘林看着自动关回去的店门忍不住叹气，“想和可爱的女孩子聊天不想站在这里啊。”</p><p>“你辞职就可以了。”爱德蒙冷淡地说。</p><p>“呃！哈哈哈不要这么严肃嘛店长。”库丘林打着哈哈企图蒙混过关但是突然停下了动作，“嗯？那个女生的校服不是和立香一个学校的吗，莫非和立香认识？而且这小子今天也请假了。啊！”此刻线索在库丘林脑内连上了！“居然如此现充还让女孩子主动去看望，以为是个DT结果意外很旺桃花嘛呵呵呵，等回来后就要他一五一十把情况全吐出来。”库丘林奸笑着自言自语地谋划怎么搞小年轻的事。</p><p>“别这么干。”爱德蒙又翻过了一页继续看着手上的砖头书。</p><p>“啧，嘁。真好的～因为是最小的就被特殊照顾什么的～”库丘林故意说着酸话和老板聊起来，现在没了立香和他聊天是真的很无聊。</p><p>“不是，昨天有事给他打电话他电话里精神很差的样子，所以给他放了假。”爱德蒙把书合了起来朝后门走去，“下班了。”</p><p>“是～”库丘林从柜台走出去把牌子翻为闭店，逐个请客人们离店，不离的就在他旁边扫地擦桌子明示客人快走。</p><p>将店内打扫好后库丘林摘下了帽子走进员工室准备换衣服回家，“嗯？”好像有什么东西闪了一下，库丘林走到角落的盆栽前翻开了叶片，一个连着线路的摄像头被扯了出来。</p><p>“喂～店长，员工室里有很猥琐的东西被翻出来了喔！”</p><p>“怎么了？”爱德蒙放下了记账的笔，皱起眉头一脸疑惑地走进了员工室。</p><p>“是偷拍的摄像头，真不知是谁如此觊觎我的肉体真是让人害怕啊。”库丘林棒读腔说着，伸手将整个设备都扯了出来。摄像头的线还接上了店内电源，自带内存有128GB。“真可怕真可怕，光是想到就胆寒啊。”库丘林抱住手臂打了个冷颤。</p><p>“……喂，警察吗？”爱德蒙直接打电话报警，虽然效率就……因为没有直接被害人出现警察那边也略有敷衍。“店内的摄像头有拍到犯人，还有可能盗窃了其他物品。”爱德蒙在那边和警察谈话的时候库丘林努了下嘴，将这一串偷拍物品放到了桌面上。</p><p>“这社会真是不安全啊，连这种基本都是男人的店里都有变态出现……”库丘林将衣服脱了丢进柜子里，几下子穿好了衣服将包背上，“那我先走了店长，我还有别的兼职。”</p><p>“啊啊，我知道了。……总之叫人过来不要在这里打官腔。”爱德蒙对电话另一头强势施压着。</p><p>“走得快好世界～”库丘林立刻溜了出去一刻也不想多留，在走出街道后巷时脚步放缓，路过便利店的时候突然一拍脑袋想起什么，“遭了遭了，差点忘记买东西了。”便一转身进了便利店。</p><p> </p><p>另一边的马修</p><p>“哇啊啊啊，人也太多了！”马修被人流夹在了里面动弹不得，还差点被挤下车几次。“真是来几次这边都觉得这里公交车很不得了啊……”马修两眼里面转圈圈已经被挤得晕头转向了。</p><p>“来这边。”突然一只手抓住了马修的手腕将她拖向远离人流的位置。</p><p>“亚、亚瑟前辈？！！”</p><p>“没事吧马修同学？”亚瑟露出了标准的灿烂王子笑容。</p><p>呀！！！好耀眼！眼睛简直要被池面光芒闪地睁不开了啊！！马修感觉眼睛被光芒刺的留出泪来。为什么？！为什么？！这里会有亚瑟出现！王子殿下不都是骑着白马出街的吗！！！</p><p> </p><p>“啊哈哈真是没想到居然会那么巧在这里遇到亚瑟前辈。”马修从震惊里恢复后与亚瑟寒暄起来。</p><p>“我也很意外呢，马修是回家路上吗，还是……”</p><p>“还是？”马修眨了眨眼。</p><p>“去约会？”亚瑟问。</p><p>“不不不、不是的！我只是去探望前辈的而已。看，这个是给前辈买的蛋糕！”马修脸红地辩解着。</p><p>亚瑟笑了笑没说什么，只是抓着马修的手腕放到了栏杆上让她抓好。</p><p>太尴尬了！和亚瑟前辈第一次聊天还希望是更好的场景，没想到居然是在这样拥挤的车厢里……马修的乙女心中多少也有幻想过像亚瑟一样的王子伸出手来和她有了浪漫的邂逅，不过脸逐渐变得像立……香…… 马修摇摇头将画面晃掉。再说前辈还不一定喜欢自己什么的，我也只是对前辈比较有好感而已。呜呜……我到底在想什么啊！！！</p><p>今日的马修也在无限纠结于感情中。</p><p>“○○站即将到站。”</p><p>“啊到了。”马修跟着人流一起下了公交，看了看周围决定往前直走，“应该是这里来着，我记得往前会有垃圾桶。”</p><p>“看来我们要看望的是同一个人呢，真是凑巧啊马修同学。”亚瑟走在一旁对马修笑了下说道。</p><p>“亚瑟前辈也是要去看望立香前辈吗？那还真是很巧啊！不过真是没想到前辈居然和亚瑟前辈是好朋友，平常根本看不出来……啊对不起我太失礼了！”马修立刻捂住了嘴给亚瑟道歉。</p><p>“没事没事平常确实看不出来，不过我和立香在社团里相处的很好，他是我很优秀的后辈。”亚瑟依旧微笑着。</p><p>“啊，这个台词也太帅气了！简直是电视剧里那种可靠前辈一定会说的台词，然后为了鼓励主人公以及后辈不得已地放弃梦想在后面支持鞭策主角，真是让人感动的大前辈人设啊。”马修已经能想象到无数感人热血的镜头了。</p><p>“哈哈哈哈哈马修同学想象力真是丰富啊，我还没那么伟大只是普通的学生而已，为了大义而舍弃自身做他人垫脚石的奉献精神对我来说还是太遥远了。”亚瑟拖着下巴思索了一会，“不过我会尽力变成这么完美的前辈，就如马修同学说的一样。为了自己梦想而坚持吧！这样子。”</p><p>“果然很帅气！亚瑟大前辈！不愧是戏剧部男主角语气抓的真是到位啊。”</p><p>二人一路说笑着走到了小区附近。天空已到黄昏时的火橘色，燃烧着的赤色云朵也已无法遮挡落日的光芒，这是冬日里最温暖又有将消沉下去凉意的时刻。</p><p>亚瑟抬头看着这里的公寓楼，忍不住感叹了句真是有着昭和年代气息的楼啊，没想到还会有这样的楼在。</p><p>马修走在前面输入密码打开了铁门，“进来吧亚瑟前辈。” 亚瑟跟着马修走进了老旧的公寓楼内。旁边的窗户中可见到坐在电暖炉前打着盹的管理员大叔，墙壁上撕不掉的老旧通知和发霉的纸张。在这一成不变的老旧地方内还有昭和时代的广告海报，简直是这个时代内时光停止了的地方。</p><p>电梯还是很老式的电子电梯，里面有着过去荣光的边角，在这被遗忘的老旧建筑里独自奢华着。</p><p>马修摁下了楼层来到立香家的位置，电梯吱呀作响着向上升去最后打开了电梯门。两人走到307号室前按了下门铃，还是兹的一声电流门铃声音。</p><p>“前辈，我是马修，你在吗前辈？”又按了好几次都没有人来应门。</p><p>马修走到了窗户伸手从铁栏杆稍微打开了一点窗户查看，“鞋子明明在玄关的……”她又走回到门前按了几次门铃，“诶怎么回事？”马修越发担心起来，将蛋糕盒交给亚瑟让他稍微拿一下，伸手在书包中找到了一把钥匙捅进门锁中打开。</p><p>“诶？马修同学有钥匙的吗？”亚瑟吃惊地问。</p><p>“是的，这个屋子是我家租给前辈的，我以前也住过这里。”马修边说边推门进去，在玄关把鞋子脱掉后轻车熟路地走向卧室打开门，“前辈？在家里的话出个声？”马修见卧室里没有立香身影心一下提到嗓子眼。</p><p>亚瑟将鞋子脱掉后走了进去，“立香怎么了吗？”</p><p>“前，前辈居然不在卧室里！难道真的跟之前说的一样被灵缠身了吗？！我居然没有注意到前辈的求救……”马修不禁自责起来，万分懊悔没有拉立香一起去求护身符。</p><p>亚瑟立刻伸手摁在马修肩上，说道：“冷静点！鬼都是假的。这个房子里还有很多地方能藏人的吧，先找一遍再说！”</p><p>马修重新振作起来，“说的也是！”</p><p>两人立刻分头在房子里找立香。</p><p>“立香？”亚瑟打开了厕所门，掀开浴帘，浴缸里空无一物。</p><p>“前辈？在这里吗？”马修打开了厨房柜台下的柜子看，又搬来了小凳子站上去要够什么但是身高不够只能踮着脚伸手够。</p><p>“危险！”亚瑟冲上去接住了差点倒下来摔到地板上的马修，“上面是有什么东西吗？”亚瑟扶着马修问道。</p><p>“谢谢，其实这个上面有一个格子能进去，这个房间是有隐藏双层的。”马修解释道。</p><p>“隐藏双层？”亚瑟虽然想问为什么要造个隐藏双层出来但还是算了，别人家的私事他一个外人没什么好打听的。“那我来打开吧，麻烦马修同学扶一下。”</p><p>“好。”马修扶住了椅子。</p><p>天花板有个盖子一推就打开了，稍微挪前点就能看见一个洞。难怪这里房高不太一样原来是因为这里，亚瑟拿出手机打开了手电筒照向里面，“立香？”并无人应答，“嗯？”亚瑟突然注意到了什么。</p><p>“怎么了吗亚瑟前辈？”</p><p>亚瑟摇摇头，“没事，只是一晃眼看错了什么，立香也不在这里。”亚瑟收回手将盖子推回了原位边从凳子上下来了。</p><p>“怎么办，前辈居然也不在这里……”马修此刻心急如焚。她和立香的关系非同一般，从小玩在一起简直和家人一样熟悉亲密，平时两人也会互相照顾彼此。</p><p>“如果前辈有什么事的话……啊！卧室！”马修跑进卧室中打开了柜门发现抱着膝盖坐在里面的立香。</p><p>“立香！”马修立刻抱住了立香，“太好了，还以为你遇到事件要神隐了！”</p><p>“人、人、人、人…………”立香不断小声重复着一样的字身体在不断地发抖。</p><p>“立香？”马修看着立香的样子甚是担忧，这幅样子她在以前也见过。“我是马修喔，不用担心了前辈你现在很安全。”马修拍拍立香的后辈将他拖出了柜子，没想到立香立刻尖叫起来，喊着不要碰他。</p><p>“立香！我是马修啊！快清醒一下！”马修晃了晃立香，见立香眼神如死水中被滴入了一滴露水后泛起了波纹，总算回过神来。</p><p>“马修？马修妹妹？”立香捉住了马修肩膀问。</p><p>“嗯！我是马修！不要担心了，我一直和立香在一起，会一直保护着立香的。”马修安抚着立香让他冷静下来。</p><p>“马修，他又回来了，他又找上我了，怎么办？”立香揪紧了马修的衣服担心地说着。</p><p>“不用担心，今天去我家一起住吧，旁边有人在多少会更安心点吧？”</p><p>“嗯。”立香终于放松下来，忍不住合上彻夜未眠的眼靠在马修肩上睡去。</p><p>一直在旁边看着的亚瑟忍不住小声问马修，“那个，能冒昧问下，立香是以前遇到过什么事吗？”</p><p>“是的，是很过分很过分的事。果然当时就算硬来也要住在一起的，根本就不会麻烦到谁啊……”马修将立香眼前垂下来的发丝拨到耳后，看着立香的眼神暗了几分似乎是回忆起了过去不好的事情。</p><p>“立香君～大哥来看望……哎呀这可真是热闹，来看望的人还挺多的嘛。”库丘林出现在了玄关，手里提着便利店的塑料袋。</p><p>“你不是……？”马修说。</p><p>“对，我和立香在同一个店打工认识的，小姐你果然和立香认识啊我还真是没猜错，那边的帅哥是什么关系呢？”库丘林看向站在一边的亚瑟问。</p><p>“我是立香的同社团的前辈，叫我亚瑟就好了。”亚瑟露出了招牌的微笑向库丘林伸出手。</p><p>库丘林看着眼前的王子大人忍不住流滴冷汗，“这么正式还是免了，那么请教那边可爱的小姐的名字是什么呢？”库丘林下意识抛过去一个媚眼。</p><p>“谢谢你来看望立香，称呼我为马修就可以了。那个……如果没有事了的话各位就请回吧，立香现在需要休息。”马修毫不犹豫地请客离开。</p><p>“嘛嘛，先别说那么冷冻的话先，这小子是生病了吗？”库丘林脱了鞋走进客厅，蹲下来伸手要戳立香脸颊的时候立刻被马修抓住手指，警告他不要打扰立香休息。</p><p>库丘林举起双手往站了起来后退去，“是，是，不要突然用那么恐怖的眼睛看过来嘛，要是生病的话不去看医生会越拖越严重的。”库丘林收敛了些轻浮的语气说道。</p><p>“难道被欺负了什么的吗？最近学校……”亚瑟开口说到一半就闭嘴不谈了。</p><p>“学校？”库丘林疑惑地看向两人。</p><p>“如果是那样，我是不会放过欺负立香的人的！立香由我来保护。”从未见过的阴暗表情出现在马修脸上，她瞪大了眼睛面无表情地盯着地面吓了其他人一跳。</p><p>“如果是那样的话还是找老师……”</p><p>马修开口打断了库丘林的话，“说得那么轻松，你觉得受害者真的会那么容易得救吗？”</p><p>库丘林立刻调转话题，打着哈哈说天色不早了，他还要赶车回去就不聊了，然后穿鞋离开了立香家。</p><p>咔嗒，门关上了。</p><p>“这个也是那个也是，有考虑到受害者的心情立香的心情吗，光说漂亮话，实际只是用调停小孩子打架一样的方式。”马修收紧了抓着立香肩膀的手，语气中带着不自觉的愤恨。</p><p>“马修同学。”亚瑟蹲了下来，“那个，这是高文老师给他的数学笔记，只是上课的知识点而已。”</p><p>“放在那边吧。”马修说。</p><p>亚瑟将笔记放在了桌面后站起了身，拿起自己的书包往玄关走去，“那明天见了马修同学。”亚瑟挥了挥手说完再见便推开了门。</p><p>“那个。”马修叫住了亚瑟。</p><p>“怎么了？”</p><p>马修露出了以往的温柔微笑，“谢谢。”</p><p>“没关系，毕竟立香是我很重要的后辈嘛。”亚瑟带上了门。随着脚步声远去屋内只剩二人，安静的只有呼吸声。</p><p>马修抱着立香让他躺下来枕在自己的大腿上睡。“黑眼圈好重。”马修忧虑地看着立香，思考立香究竟遇到了什么。想到之前立香不断重复的“人、人、人。”马修觉得事情越发不简单，威胁？恐吓？还是……被人像恶灵缠上了。</p><p>“那不除灵可不行吧。”马修拿出手机打开了通讯录，“喂，我在立香的家，现在过来可以吗？”</p><p> </p><p>   tbc</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>